understanding
by delynn07
Summary: first fanfic. a macdick story with some LoVe thrown in.
1. GoldDigger

A Mac and Dick story with some LoVe thrown in. Takes place after last episode, "Spit and Eggs." I know that Veronica and Logan broke up, but in my little world there on again off again romance has found the on switch.

Chapter 1: Gold Digger

Knock, knock, knock! Bang, bang, bang!

Mac wakes up at the loud banging on her dorm room door. Who on earth could that be? Since Parker had been the one to find Veronica, Veronica had asked Parker to stay with her while her Dad went and hunted down Mercer and the RA. Piz and Wallace had been headed back to their dorm room after they dropped her off at hers. Where had Logan run off to? After this little debate with herself, Mac opens the door with the best smile possible with only 2 hours of sleep. The smile was quickly replaced with a mixture of confusion and dread. Dick Casablancas was standing at her door again.

"Here to tell me Cassidy never cared about me? Oh wait that was last time."

"uh, yeah about that…"

Mac was speechless, was she about to get an apology from Dick.

"I… whatever Dude. Where is everybody?"

Mac took a long look at Dick. Well so much for that heartfelt apology she halfway expected. Could Dick not know about last nights events? Nevermind this was Dick, last time she had seen him he was with teacher assistants newly ex –girlfriend, full pda on the couch.

"Earth to Mac. Is Logan with Veronica?"

"I don't know. Last time I saw Veronica she was with Parker."

"Ah, don't those two not get along?"

"Mercer was the Hearst rapist with the RA as his accomplice. Parker felt bad about how she had treated Veronica after she got your fraternity off the hotseat, so she's with Veronica now talking."

"So you really don't know where anyone is?"

Before Mac could find the nearest blunt object to hit Dick with, her cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hi mac."

"Veronica, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but I got a favor to ask of you."

"What do you want me to hack into now?"

"No pc needed. I need you to find Dick. Logan needs to be bailed out of jail."

"What did Logan do?"

"Nothing really. Just got himself arrested so he could have a little chat with Mercer. Lamb would be enough of a idiot to put them in the same cell. He probably sold tickets."

"Ok, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks Mac, bye."

Mac looked at the door expecting to see Dick. He wasn't there.

"These beds suck!"

Mac looked at her bed and sure enough Dick was just making himself at home.

"Comfy are you?"

"Yeah, got any video games?"

"No!"

"Bummer."

"You wouldn't have time to play them anyway. How much money do you have?"

Dick raised an eyebrow at the question, "GW, I didn't figure you as the gold digger type."

"Dick your disgusting. You need to go bail Logan out of jail. With all your money, that shouldn't be a problem."


	2. Dr Quack

**AN: I got the name Cian from a Nora Roberts book. I just want to give credit where credit is due. **

Chapter 2: Dr. Quack

Dick couldn't believe it. Even though he'd bailed Logan out of jail, Logan was off and running to Veronica. Weren't they broken up anyway?

Just then Dick's cell phone rang. Great, it was Step Daddy Warbucks. He answered the phone with a "yeah."

"Richard, your mother and I feel that you need to go see a shrink about Cassidy."

"Uhm, no thanks."

"Richard, you don't understand. You cost me money. I bought your way into college. Your allowed a very generous allowance. If you want to see any money coming from you mother or me, you'll go see Dr. Cian today at 3."

"Today at 3!"

"I took the liberty of making you an appointment."

Mac was at her shrinks office staring at the ceiling. What made shrinks think that laying on a couch talking about your problems solved anything. Yes, Cassidy's death had hurt her and scarred her. Lets have the good doctor be left naked with only a shower curtain to cover up with and see if he wanted to talk about it.

"Now cindy, you've been coming to our sessions now for 2 weeks and all you do is stare at the ceiling. Your parents thought these sessions would help you, so why don't we talk about whats on your mind."

Whats on my mind, well… Mac couldn't take it anymore. What gave him the right to judge her. She exploded into a wild rambling.

"Cassidy jumped off the Neptune Grand. I know he was messed up. I mean who wouldn't be after being molested and then keeping your secret to yourself for years. Your family is just as messed up. Your brother presents you with an unconscious girl and says have fun. Any normal person's conscience would have stepped in and told them not to rape a girl. And what normal person blows up a bus full of his classmates just to keep two people from telling his secret. Then he has the smarts to cover up his murder and switch the blame for the crash on everyone but himself. And why couldn't I have seen any of this. I loved him, why couldn't he trust me? Why couldn't he make…"

Mac caught herself just before she said make love to me. Dr Cian was looking at her like he expected her to go on, when she didn't he spoke.

"You have a right to be upset about all this Cindy. I think your anger at having to talk to me unloosened your anger at Cassidy. It's progress. Do you think Cassidy loved you?"

"He said he did. We made all of these plans for after Neptune."

"What's wrong with Neptune?"

This started Mac on another ramble. Until finally her hour was up and she was free to go back to holding everything inside. As she reached for the doorknob, Dr Cian spoke.

"Cindy, before next week I think you need to face something. You need to go to the hotel suite and face it. Maybe get some air on the roof. Know it can't hurt your. From all you've said and what I know about Cassidy Casablancas it wouldn't have mattered if you hadn't been trapped in the room. He was troubled and would've done something sooner or later. You can't keep holding everything in. That was Cassidy's problem."

Mac couldn't speak. She was on the brink of tears. The last person she wanted to see in the reception area was Dick. Tears quickly became embarrassment.

"What are you doing here?"

"Step dad arranged it. What about you?"

"Parents."

Good lord! Was she actually having a conversation with Dick and why did Dr. Cian look like his brain had just kicked in?

Dr. Cian watched the interaction. He knew that Dick was Cassidy's brother. Maybe they could help each other with Cassidy's death and events beforehand. True it wasn't typical for a first session, but if it helped them both. I wonder.

Dr. Cian voiced this decision to Dick.

"Mr. Casablancas, excellent you're early. I've just had an idea for your first session. I want you to join Cindy on her homework assignment. It should be beneficial for you both."

At this he closed his door. Dick looked at Mac.

"Your name is Cindy?"

"What Richard, you don't like nicknames?"

"The quack gives homework?"

"Apparently."


	3. Homework

Chapter 3: Homework

Dick looked at Mac, "Ok, so what do we have to do to make Dr. Quack happy and satisfy our parents?"

"Go to the Neptune Grand."

"No prob bob. I live there now."

Mac wanted to throw something. "No you idiot, he wants us to go to the suite Cassidy rented and then get some freaking air up on the roof."

Of course Dick didn't have a car so he just plopped into Mac's car and waited for her to turn the car on.

"I'm not a chauffeur."

"Not according to Dr. Quack. Just drive Mac."

The rest of the drive was made in silence. Once they reached the lobby Mac wondered how they were going to get a key to the room. Maybe they couldn't. Maybe she could just tell everyone to go to hell. But of course things couldn't happen the way she wanted them to. Of course the receptionist would be a woman. Dick just walked up to the reception desk and sweet talked his way into getting a key. Why do women fall for pathetic lines? He then looked back at her. Oh yeah that's why. Because blond hair blue eyed boys are saying sweet things to you. And in that moment everything is perfect. But that so wasn't Mac's reality. Dick got the key and they walked to the elevator. For Dick it was a leisurely stroll to the elevator. Mac's walk looked like the final walk to the death chamber. They were both silent on the way up to the room. Anyone seeing them on the elevator or getting off the elevator would just assume it was two kids sneaking off to a hotel room for some sex. As this thought struck her, Mac blushed. Wait a minute wouldn't it make more sense to these people for two horny kids to get a room at the by the hour hotel on the outskirts of Neptune. Helping Veronica on stake outs definitely paid off when you wanted to know where the cheapo motels were for some hot rounds of sex. Then again this was Neptune, home to the rich and famous so the Neptune Grand wouldn't be too much of a stretch for some 09er rich kids. Wow where had that come from? Was she horny? Did she want Dick that way? These thoughts were interrupted by Dick putting the key card in the slot and opening the door. The room looked exactly the same. The same as before her world was turned upside down. It was disheartening to know that when Mac came here with Cassidy she would've given him her virginity. And how he just tossed all that away.

These thoughts were interrupted by dick asking, "Now what?"

Mac needed to cheer up so she thought teasing Dick would be fun. "Oh, I don't know I thought we could have sex that way you could get points for your fraternity score board for banging a virgin."

Dick's jaw dropped to the floor. Although you had to give the boy credit for a quick recovery. He walked to the bed, laid down, and looked at her with his most cockiest grin. " Knew you always wanted me."

Mac couldn't help it. She just laughed and laughed. Here was Dick Casablancas on a platter handed to her and all she could do was laugh. She just couldn't stop laughing.

All this laughter must have affected Dick because he said, "It's not that funny Mac. So you and the Beav never?"

"I so don't want to talk about that."

"Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Talk."

" you just said, ' I so don't want to talk about that'" he imitated in his best high pitch girl voice. Jeez girls are confusing."

"No we're not. Boys are. And we sound like we're 8."

"Whatever. So since your not interested in the dicksters loving, how about we visit the roof."

On the stairwell to the roof, Mac tripped. For some reason dick was there to catch her. Later dick would've called it instinct. For now he just made fun of her. " How do you trip up the stairs, I mean I could understand if your trip down the steps."

"Wouldn't that be falling then?" What was Mac doing? Why was she helping dick make fun of her? He did that quite well by himself.

Niether one of them noticed that Dick still held her hand until he opened the roof door.

This was new. Dick was being nice. Opening doors. Holding hands. Almost acting like a gentleman. At this she had to smirk, Jackass Dick, a gentleman. Either this was the best kept secret in Nepture or dick should actually declare a major in college as an actor. Maybe he pretended to be a clown to hide the real Dick, the one that could be hurt. Of course dick would have to ruin this moment by speaking.

"So this is where Beav and Veronica had a showdown."

"Showdown?"

"You know like shootout."

" you've been watching too many westerns if you are comparing what happened up here to a shootout at the o.k. corral."

"Logan and I watch westerns. Whats wrong with that type of movie?"

All mac could picture was a little Dick pretending to be a cowboy. Complete with cowboy hat, boots, lasso, and one of those wooden horses. Of course in reality Little Dick the cowboy would somehow be torturing his little brother. Maybe Cassidy would've been the unwilling cow that dick would lasso or maybe Cassidy…

Tears sprang into her eyes. Cassidy. She moved to look over the ledge.

All Dick saw was her going to the ledge. She couldn't be thinking of jumping could she? He couldn't save his brother be he could save her.

He landed right there on a parked car. Mac was just thinking how unjust life is when dick grabs her and pulls her away from the ledge. "What are you doing Dick?"

"Keeping you from jumping."


	4. rooftop discussions

Chapter 4: rooftop discussions

Mac was stunned. " I wasn't going to jump."

"Well how was I to know that when your talking to me one minute and the next your in your own little world with tears running down your face."

"Thank you."

"What?"

"Thank you. I would have never jumped though. That's taking the cowards way out."

" I don't know. You got to be pretty gutsy to jump."

" or desperate."

"Which one was Cassidy?"

"Desperate. Veronica told me she came to the roof because that's what the text message said."

"Text message"

"She'd written to me to tell me to stay away from him. I was in the shower so I never got the message. Cassidy told her about the rape, the bus, and the bomb on woody's plane. Veronica said at one point she had the gun and could've killed Cassidy. Logan talked her out of it. The next thing they knew Cassidy was on the ledge. When they told him to come down, he said what for."

"What for! What for! He had friends and family. Ok the family is messed up but he had you. You were probably the only thing in his life that wasn't messed up."

"Thanks for that. And thanks for rescuring me when you thought I'd jump. You tried to save me because you couldn't save him."

Dick remained silent for awhile. She'd guessed his reasoning. Dick didn't know what to think about a girl who could see through him so easily. Finally he asked, "Do you think anyone really knew my brother, the real him?"

"I'm not sure."

"I had to identify the body. I came out of the hotel to find an ambulance and crime scene tape. All I kept thinking was that it couldn't be my brother, not Beav."

"I know what you mean. Sometimes I still wonder how the sweet boy I knew could've done all those horrible things."

" he had all of us fooled."

"yes, but mostly himself. I keep saying thank you to you today. I think this is the first time I've actually talked about Cassidy. Talked, not yelled or screamed or cried, not kept it all inside. I wonder if this is what Dr. Cian wanted us to do for homework?"

"he's a quack anyway."

"I'm glad he suggested it. It helped to talk."

When had they stepped to each other. She was practically in his arms. She was in his arms. Dick was holding her. Good lord was she about to be kissed by Dick Casablancas.

Mac's cell phone ringing breaks up the almost kiss. "Hello."

"Hi, Mac. Logan and I've decided to kidnap you to cheer you up. We're throwing a movie/game night. Lots of hours just lounging around the tube. Wallace, Parker, and Piz are on the way. We've even thought about letting dick join in on the fun. Have you seen him, we can't get a hold of him?"

"Yeah, he's with me."

"Wow, I thought I entered the twilight zone there. Did you say Dick was with you?"

"yes."

"Really, anything I need to know?"

"No. See you in a minute."

She looks at Dick, "Veronica and Logan are downstairs. They've organized a movie/game night for the gang."

"Ok. Mac, thanks for talking about Beaver with me. It helps to have someone to talk to."

At that they walked downstairs and began to play video games.

Later that night dick learned that he had something else besides the Beaver thing in common with mac, video games. 9 times out of 10 she killed him. It wasn't often somebody could best him at any video game. But wasn't it interesting that mac could. There was more to Cindy Mckenzie than what met the eye.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **

**1. I like to think that our life events make us into a better, stronger person. So I took this time to reflect upon what has happened in the past seasons to the characters. **

**2. Whenever I have a brain fart, I read everyone else's' stories so if you see an idea that was copied from your story- please remember imitation is the greatest form of flattery and that I didn't write it verbatim. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5: normal

"What's a normal life?" asked Dick.

"Nothing like what we've had," replied Logan. "Where did that come from?"

"The quack."

"Who?"

"The shrink my step dad hired for me. He asked if I lived a normal life."

"What did you tell him?"

"No."

Logan waited for more of a response. When it was clear that he wasn't getting any explanation behind the no, he decided to just let his friend tell him in his own way. That didn't mean he still couldn't pick on Dick though. "Congratulations Dick, you get a gold star for being evasive."

"Evasive?"

"You know short answered, not getting to the real point any time soon."

Dick wondered where the slacker Logan had gone to. He seriously wanted him back. He blamed Veronica for this version of Logan. No, that was wrong. It wasn't Veronica, it was life. The messed up curve balls that life throws our way. He couldn't let Logan know that he actually had a thought. That would seriously hurt his slacker reputation. "How did you get to be so smart?"

"Word a day text messages. I'm in college now. I've got to sound like I'm learning something instead of just sleeping through my classes." Dick just looked off into space. Logan could tell the quack's question of normal had affected Dick. Dick was pretty much a simple guy. He didn't talk about his problems so the shrink might be a good idea. Usually Logan was the one that Dick would unload his problems too. Usually this happened when they were drunk and there was a chance that both of them would forget the nights' events because of the hangover. Logan was sure that Dick needed to talk so he said, "What's so hot about being normal anyway? Look at all the stuff that's happened to me and I'm just trying to take one day at a time."

Dick saw this as an opportunity to bask in someone else's problems instead of his own. So he summarized Logan's screwed up life. "Your girlfriend was cheating on you. Although, you weren't much better in the faithful department either. Turns out that one of the guys was your dad. He kills Lilly. Your mom decides to take a little drive and supposedly jumps off a bridge. There's still the mystery of whether she did or didn't. You begin dating Veronica. Your dad throws a surprise party, but the surprise is on us when we see you with the Nancy Drew clone. You throw all of us out because we say a few comments about her. You slept with my step mom. Don't blame you, but you did. Now you and Veronica are on again off again so much that I can't keep up." Dick felt that since he had opened up all of Logan's problems that it would be the friendly thing to mention his too, just to be fair. "All I've got is a crook for a dad, a slut who disappeared for a step mom, a booze hound for a mom, Daddy Warbucks for a step dad, a brother who killed lots of people because he was molested, a best friend with a crazier life than me who has an even crazier girlfriend, and then there's me. The jackass surfer who is the handsomest guy around. Wonder if we write this all down if the network producers could write a TV show out of it. Just think of the ratings. But then everyone would know just how not normal life in Neptune is."

"Yep, we're the poster children for normalcy."

Dick was confused. "I thought the poster children were Dick and Jane? You know see Dick run. Watch Jane play. Those books that we had to read in like 3rd grade or earlier on."

"So you're Dick and I'm supposed to be Jane. Are you calling me a girl?"

"No, you wouldn't look good in a dress."

"So, you've thought of me in a dress. I don't know what weirder you remembering the run dick run books or you thinking of me in a dress."

"Dude, no contest. The dress wins hands down. What's so weird about me remembering a book?"

"You do realize you've just admitted that you read. Something you took great pains in high school not to do."

"What's your point?"

"Nevermind." Logan looked for something to change the subject. Over the past couple of days he noticed a collection of video games growing by the TV. "Dude, what's up with all the video games?"

"Trying to find a game that Mac can't beat me at. It's depressing. I mean, a girl can beat me."

"You two have been seeing a lot of each other lately."

"Don't go into protective/questioning mode Logan. We're just playing video games. It's Ghostworld for petes-sake. I'm not into her like that." What dick didn't say was 'I'm not into her like that, I think.' Having feelings and wanting to spend time with her was royally confusing him.

Logan knew better. Dick just lit up like a kid in a candy store when Mac was near. But he decided to keep his mouth shut about Mac and Dick as a couple or something like that. Instead he said, "I'll leave protective mode to Veronica when it concerns Mac. I know she scares you."

Logan's phone rings. "Speaking of the Devil." Logan opens his phone and says, "hi hun."

"Logan."

"Oh boy, we're back to first names, not any cutesy names like sweetie or darling. Must be serious then."

"Mac and I rented some videos. We're coming over."

"Scared to be alone with me?"

"No."

"One liners! Ouch V. I'm hurt!"

Logan closed his phone and told Dick, "Mac and V are on their way up." Yep there was that stupid grin on Dick's face. Man he had it bad, but didn't know it yet. Something was definitely going on there. And it would be very entertaining to just sit back and watch.


	6. thoughts

**Disclamer: I don't own anything. Although if anyone would like to pay me for product placement I'll gladly accept.**

**AN: just getting inside Mac's head. I probably invented some words along the way, we'll just chalk that up to creative license. **

Chp 6: thoughts

When did going to the Neptune Grand become routine for Mac, one Cindy McKenzie? I mean going to that hotel regularly would be ok for an 09er. Oh wait, she was supposed to be an 09er- that little switch up at birth that decided which life she would lead. What would life had been like without the switch? She would have grown up in the Sinclair mansion. Have a mom, dad, and sister that she might actually have something in common with. But Mac was glad that the switch had happened. The McKenzie's were her family, blood related or not. She just wished she could understand them better at times. Besides, she couldn't really picture Miss Princess Madison Sinclair on her family's annual camping trip. No toilet, No mall, bugs, and the great outdoors- yep she would pay money to see Madison roughing it. Mac was just a girl. She wouldn't say common because Mac was definitely unusual, no unique. Yeah Mac liked unique much better. A unique girl with dyed strips of color in her hair who could hack into anything. Hadn't she proved that by allowing people to buy anyone's purity test for a price? She had a hard time explaining to her parents where the money had come from, but once they heard 'I earned it,' life with them had been better. That was until she learned about the switch. She hadn't expected something that life altering. She had started to question who she was. Then she had Cassidy. She could tell he had issues, but was so relieved that someone else also had problems that she didn't push him to tell his problems. She liked her privacy and respected his. He was the first boy to really look at her. All the other boys had just looked at her and labeled her weird computer girl. Cassidy said she was beautiful. Life would've been different if she had been born an 09er, but she wasn't an 09er. So why was she going back to the Neptune grand? Because Mac for once in her life had a friend that she could count on. And that friend needed her to go to Logan's suite with her. Not to mention the abnormality in her life that she had become friends- was that the word for it? You could also say game pals or buddies. Bottom line-she was friends with dick Casablanca's. Oddly enough, she felt comfortable with him. All they did was play video games. He didn't try to make a pass at her. He did make fun of her, but she was used to that coming from Dick. The almost kiss was something in the past; something that although she tried, wasn't easy to forget. So here she was sitting in Logan's suite on the couch. Although both Logan and v said they were broken up, you couldn't tell. Broken up or not that didn't stop them form cuddling on the couch. They were so cute. V had her head on Logan's chest, her body snuggled up to his side. Logan's arm was wrapped around V holding her to him. It looked like he would never let her go. Both were messed up as individuals, who wouldn't be? But as a couple they had this level of understanding between them. They were puzzle pieces that just fit. Interlocking pieces with their life experiences as common ground. Mac wished they would say they were back together for real. V and Logan were one of the stable parts of the crumbling world around her. Ironically dick was becoming another stable piece. Who would've thought that bad ass surfer boy dick would be someone that Mac believed she could count on. Everyone else was watching _American Pie presents the Naked Mile._ Dick was an easily entertained individual and he was very much male. So of course, you put a movie with a bunch of naked chicks and classic _American pie_ humor and Dick would be set for hours. Which was good because Mac couldn't care less about the movie. Ok, yes she did laugh. That was because she would occasionally look at the movie. It wasn't polite to stare so when she thought she would be caught she quickly glance at the TV. His eyebrow would shoot up at the funny parts. When he smiled Mac would just stare at his mouth. What would it be like to kiss him? What would it like to be kissed by him? What would it feel like to have those lips on her neck? Would Dick gently kiss her and her body or would he ravish her? Wow! Down girl! Ok lets pick a safe body part to stare at and think about, dimples. This turned out to be not such a safe subject. Within five minutes Mac was thinking about dick's body pressed against hers in multiple of ways again and if she wasn't much mistaken drooling. Who knew dimples were this cute. Ok girl snap out of it! Concentrate on the movie! And that's just what she did. She didn't look at Dick with all his sexiness in the chair next to Logan. Or at least she tried not to. At the end of the movie when everything turns up happily ever after Mac smiled. Why couldn't real life have those moments? For some people it did, just not her. Apparently happily ever after wasn't happening for V and Logan either. When the movie ended they both realized just how adorably couply they were acting. And of course they were broken up, so they quickly sprang apart. Mac didn't worry about it though. Those two were like magnets. They could fight and fight but eventually they would come back together. She just hoped she was near so she could watch the sparks.

**AN: rewind… getting inside Dick's head**

Dick really wasn't sure what made him aware that someone was watching him. Maybe it was a sixth sense or maybe it was those hairs on the back of his neck standing up. But when he looked, he didn't catch the guilty party. It couldn't be v and Logan. They were so wrapped up in each other that they were barely paying attention to the movie, let alone him. So that left Mac. But he hadn't caught her. Man, she must have like super fast lightning reflexes. Mental Image- Mac in a wonder woman outfit. That nice little hour glass figure of hers would fit the costume just fine. She would be his personal little sexy super hero. When had Ghostworld gotten hot? She was so not his type, yet he was attracted to her. Had been, even before her and Beav got together. But behind the jackass persona laid a very insecure little boy. Dick didn't like rejection. He was sure he couldn't handle rejection from her, his polar opposite. So he had lived up to his nickname and like most little boys tormented her because he liked her. There went those hairs again. And this time he caught her head moving. So Ghostworld was into him. Good. Dick had been having some pretty interesting erotic dreams about her. The wonder woman image just being icing on the cake. Hopefully she was just as confused as he was by whatever it was that was happening to both of them. And hopefully she was just as horny. Dick knew she was a virgin. If he did get to seduce her, if she was willing, then he would be her first. Dick like that. He was a very possessive guy. He knew that if he was her one and only then it would definitely give him bragging rights to stroke his ego. Plus he knew that with her it would be special. He could teach her so many things. She would be a quick learner. Lots of positions popped into his head. Thank you Kama Sutra. Who knew that you could learn something new while taking a poop? Logan definitely had some interesting reading material. Dick even liked to masturbate to the pictures in the book. While Dick was thinking erotic thoughts about Mac and sometimes Pamela Anderson, the movie ended. See that's what he got for having an overactive imagination. He'd missed half on the movie. It was all Mac's fault. The first thing that registered in his brain was Logan and V springing apart. The next was that he had a hard on. Even though he thought he'd been quick enough to hide it with a pillow, of course the detective would notice and comment.

"Looks like someone is happy we watched the _naked mile_."

"Yep, all us males just get so happy when there's nakedness involved." Dick hoped Logan had one to. He looked. Sure enough, Logan was happy too. Although Dick wondered if it was V or the movie affecting his friend.

"Men," Veronica said in disgust.

"On that note, I'll go get something to drink," said Mac. "Anybody else want anything."

"Beer." Dick was just waiting for V to say something about Mac serving him. And that he had two legs himself so why couldn't he just walk his self up to the refrigerator. He loved when he and V would pick at each other. He had to always be on alert around her. She was like a snake. You never knew when and where she would strike. He was disappointed. V said nothing. Apparently since Mac had asked, it was uncomment worthy. Although V did glare at Logan when he said he'd like one too as he headed to the bathroom. Veronica had taken Mac's chair. Guess snuggle time on the couch was over. "Anybody want to play video games?" dick asked has he sat on the couch.

"Sure," Mac replied as she sat beside him.

Logan came back to the room and sat in the other chair. And the games began.

Mac was so distracting. Sitting this close to him. She'd done it on purpose to psych him out. He'd be ahead and then her arm would accidentally brush his, and he would be behind again.

Mac couldn't believe it. She made Dick nervous. The first time she had brushed his arm had been an accident. When she had seen his reaction, she was thrilled. She wondered if it would happen again. So like any good nerd, she had to keep testing his reaction to her. Plus she liked to win. Video games or anything involving a pc were the only things that she was good at. Hence her competitive streak only in those areas.

Veronica couldn't help but notice the little mind game that Mac was playing on Dick. My, my, my! What an interesting combo. Never in a million years would she have thought of Mac and dick together. Although it wasn't any weirder than her and Logan as a couple. Mac and Dick were cute together. Him with his little puppy dog eyes and shaggy hair. Mac with her sarcasm and piercing eyes. They would be an interesting couple. And look they already had their own language. Little hand gestures and eye movements secretly conveying a message that only the other can decipher. They were already a couple, they just didn't know it yet or they were in denial. Seeing just how adorable they were together made her miss Logan. Maybe she should go spend some alone time with him. "Logan, don't you own both of the Xmen movies? I've got a hankering to see Wolverine. Care to join me?"

Wolverine. She sometimes called him that when she was in the mood. Huskily he replied, "Sure. Why don't we watch it in my room so we won't disturb the professional gamers?"

And then there were two. Mac told herself not to worry. She had been alone with dick several times. Really she had nothing to be worried about. Except that she wanted to be kissed. Clearly the kiss me now you idiot signals she sent him weren't working. Clearly she'd have to take matters in to her own hands. Just as she moved in for the kiss, Dick moved. He sauntered off to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and water for her, and then ordered take out. They played games until the food arrived. And then they weren't alone anymore.

Please be kind and review. Or don't be kind and tell me what you hate about it. I listen to the suggestions that ya'll give me. I'm really trying to make the chapters longer. When I write it out with pencil and paper it always seems longer. And I did change pez to piz. Any suggestions are gladly appreciated. –thanks, delynn07 Ps. Happy holidays 


	7. meddling

Chapter 7: Meddling

Veronica wasn't happy with what she saw here. Mac & Dick were ignoring each other over takeout. Even when she got them involved in the conversation, as soon as they had to talk to each other they both would go into silent mode. She hadn't imagined the couple vibes awhile ago, so what had happened to kill the moment? Maybe they did better when it was just the two of them. She just needed to create a comfort zone. Clearly she'd have to make the sacrifice of spending more time alone with Logan. She looked sweetly up at him and said, "Logan, want to go watch more X-Men now?"

Of course he did. He wasn't an ignoramus. He knew if they were alone together that they'd probably end up making out or maybe more, so of course he said, "Yes."

And off they went. So V had left her alone with dick again. She was so not going to try to kiss him again. He'd have to take the initiative. He'd have to make the first move. He'd have to deal with the rejection. Dick taking the initiative to make the first move- that was a laughing matter. Dick kissing her, that clearly wasn't happening anytime soon.

Did Mac try to kiss me? Maybe she wants me to kiss her. How am I supposed to know? "I'm totally kicking your butt right now Ghostworld."

Dick kicking my butt, like that'll happen. "No you're…" Mac couldn't finish her sentence because a mouth was attached to hers. The kiss was gentle. They both were exploring each other. All Mac could think of was Dick.

Dick's hands were learning Mac's body. Gentle wasn't his usual style, but he didn't want to scare Mac. He knew Beav had messed her up pretty badly. But when she sighed he snuck his tongue in between her teeth. He had never felt this way before. He couldn't get enough of her. Good God this one kiss was going to kill him.

Pretty boy sure could kiss. She was on cloud nine. Cassidy had never kissed her like this, like she was the most precious thing in his world. At the thought of Cassidy, Mac broke away from Dick. She had to stop comparing Dick and Cassidy.

Hesitantly Dick asked, "Should I apologize?"

"No."

"Are you sorry that we kissed?"

"No."

"Do you want to kiss some more?" Gosh that was a retarded question. What was he thinking? Oh yeah, that he wanted to kiss her again and hoped that she wanted it too.

Mac answered him with a kiss. A surprise makeout session was in order. When they finally came up for air Dick had his arms wrapped around her. They were cuddling. Mac smiled, "who knew you were a cuddler?"

"I also steal the covers."

There was a thought, her and Dick in a bed.

V stuck her head out and like what she saw. And when she spoke, the couple didn't spring apart. "Mac, I was wondering. Want to make this a sleepover?"

"A sleepover?"

"Yeah, I'm sure Dick wouldn't mind a snuggle buddy."

Mac in his bed. Dick could've kissed Veronica then. He gave Mac the puppy dog look while secretly saying please, please, please say yes.

"Sure." Mac said.

Dick did a mental happy dance and then he heard mac say, "But I'll be fine on the couch."

Dick's happy dance died. But he saw a loop hole; she hadn't said whether or not she'd be alone on the couch. Mental happy dance time again.

With her job completed Veronica went back into Logan's bedroom.

"The kids playing nicely with one another dear" Logan jokingly asked.

"Yes dear they are."

"Didn't you say you weren't going to meddle in other people's business?"

"Where would be the fun in that? Plus, I get paid to meddle in others business."

"Always the detective."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hey you, Nancy drew, just let Mac and dick work it out by themselves."

"I didn't do anything."

"Sure you didn't."

"Well, maybe I suggested this turns into a sleepover."

"Quit pushing them. Dick and Mac will go at their own speed. And I have no objections to a sleepover."

"Good, neither did they."

"You sleeping in here?" He hoped she was. He had gotten use to her sleeping in his bed. It didn't feel right without her. Of course he couldn't tell her that. She would start questioning him and that would just lead to trouble. Always did.

Veronica's response was a nod yes. Logan asked, "Where's Mac sleeping?"

"She says on the couch."

"With or without company?"

"I'm staying out of it. I'm leaving it all up to my pal dickie."

Logan just grinned. He knew Veronica would meddle, but it was funny to hear her say she would try not to. Even more funny to hear her refer to Dick as my pal dickie.

Well this was new. Mac actually had a boy that liked to touch her. With Cassidy that was always a problem. She had even embarassingly approached Veronica and asked her if that was normal. She wanted to know what to do, what she was doing wrong. Mac knew that there was nothing wrong with her. Apparently dick found her attractive. This was good to know.

Mac wanted to say to Dick- _um, Dick, I like the kissing and all. But can we just go back to playing video games for awhile_. All of this was just so new to her. She was confused. But telling Dick that would make her sound retarded.

Dick could tell that Mac was confused. He was confused. Mac was his dead brothers girlfriend. He liked Mac. He liked spending time with her. He loved kissing her. If this relationship- oh god he was in a relationship! Mac isn't Madison. Mac isn't going to treat you like dirt. She won't ignore you or simply tolerate you. Mac is the kind of girl who could read him and his bull. She wouldn't put up with his idiotic moments. She was the type of girl who demanded respect. So if this relationship was going to work then he would have to move slowly or at least as slow as Mac wanted it. He could handle just kissing for awhile. It wouldn't kill him to not have sex, he hoped. So he took control of the silence by leaning down and picking up a controller. "Super Mario Brothers. An oldie but a goodie."

Mac was grateful to Dick. Just playing the game would give her time to think, if she wanted to think. He was giving her time. Time to adjust to being a couple.

They played video games until she fell asleep. Dick decided to sleep on the couch. She hadn't said that he couldn't stay on the couch with her. Plus he really was a cuddler.


	8. saying goodbye

Chapter 8: saying goodbye

The first thought to go through Dick's head was wow these pillows are soft. Then he opened his eyes. Not a pillow. He was using Mac's boobs as a pillow. He was laying kind of on top of her. Wonder what I can get away with here.

Mac woke up when she felt something nuzzling her boobs. Dick was using her as a pillow. Could he possibly be doing this in his sleep? One way to find out, let's see how well he passes the wake up test. As she shoved Dick, "dick wake up."

Dick pretended to wake up. "What. Oh, hi mac." He looked down. "Guess I fell asleep out here with you."

Dick was such a bad actor. "Comfortable?" Mac was trying to figure out if she wanted to punch him or laugh at him.

"What can I say, you are very comfortable."

She went with punching him.

"ouch! Mac. Wtf" dang the girl could hit. "Where did you learn to hit like that?"

"I have a little brother. It was hit or be hit. All that sibling rivalry had to be put to use somehow." Way to go Mac, bring up siblings.

Just then Veronica came out of Logan's bedroom. "Mac, are you ready to go?"

"okay. Well, um, Bye Dick. I guess I'll talk to you later."

As they were in the elevator Mac asked Veronica, "Is everything ok? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Right now I really want to wallow in self pity. Ben & Jerry will comfort me. Maybe I'll call Wallace and complain to him. But thanks for offering. I appreciate it."

"What's today's date?"

"The 22nd. Why?"

"just something I remembered I had to do. Will you drop me off at my house?"

"yeah."

Mac thought it was only right. She hadn't been here since the funeral. It was Cassidy's birthday. She couldn't believe she forgot. Everyone deserved some kind of birthday celebration, even the dead; even Cassidy, her crazy dead boyfriend. Well that wasn't right Cassidy wasn't her boyfriend anymore. I guess you would say Dick was her boyfriend right now. No, Dick was her boyfriend. She wanted him to be her boyfriend. She was in a new relationship and she was scared. So she had come to talk to her other relationship. She placed flowers on his grave.

"Happy Birthday Cassidy. Sorry it took me so long to come see you. I wasn't ready. I'm dating dick now. That's something you probably never thought you'd hear me say. Your death changed him. Don't get me wrong he's still the surfer jackbutt, but with me he's just different. After you jumped, he was one of the few people I felt comfortable with. I hope that this would be something you'd be ok with. I think that Dick and I could become a very serious couple. I loved you Cassidy, but I have to move on. I can't keep comparing everything to you. I'll always remember you. Happy Birthday & Goodbye Cassidy."

As Mac turned to leave she saw Dick. "How long have you been there?"

Dick moved to Mac and hugged her. He was still holding her when he spoke,

"Not long. After you left I remembered his birthday. I hadn't said goodbye to him either. I was still angry with him at the funeral."

As he was holding her, Mac realized she had nothing to be ashamed about at being caught at Cassidy's grave. "I'm glad you came. This way we can say goodbye to him together."

"Cassidy, I'm sorry that I wasn't a better big brother to you. Your death made me realize I needed to change a few things about myself. I know you're in a better place right now, riding the perfect wave. Keep a surf board handy for me." Dick kissed Mac's forehead and said to Mac, "Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Yeah. Blueberry Pancakes sound good."

"Do you mind waiting for me at the car? I just want to say something to him in private."

"Go ahead. I'll wait for you."

Dick waited until she was out of hearing range. "Cassidy, I see what you saw in her. She's amazing. She's someone I think I could love. I know that you are up there watching out for her. I just want you to know I'll take good care of her for you."

**Well guys I don't know whether to end it here or not- what do you think?**


	9. pipsqueak

Chapter 9: PIPSQUEAK

This being a gentleman thing was killing him. He was trying to go slow. Now he knew how Cole must have felt with Meg. Then again Meg did get pregnant by DK, so maybe there was hope for him past- what base was he on? Did he even remember what the bases were? Dick usually went for girls where he didn't have to worry about bases and could immediately slide into home. But Mac wasn't his usual type so he was stuck being the gentleman.

Knock. Knock.

Must be Mac. Even though she had a key she still knocked. He just couldn't figure the girl out. Maybe it was a surprise. Dick liked surprises. Please let it be a certain brunette in a naughty school girl outfit. Dick opened the door. Well, it was a short brunette in a school girl outfit, just not the one he was expecting. "Pipsqueak."

The girl said in surprise, "Dick." As she hugged him she continued, "What are you doing here?"

"Dudette I live here. Lauren, why are you here?"

"To see my sister. Veronica told me I could find her here."

"Lauren, uhm Madison isn't here. She's probably out somewhere hunting Logan down. I don't know why, but she thinks I'm not good enough for her- probably because of the Beav. Apparently Logan is good enough for her, yet why she thinks Logan would have anything to do with her over Veronica is beyond me."

"I think it's the other way around. You were always too good for Madison."

"Thanks pipsqueak, anyways, I moved on to greener pastures."

"But I'm not here for Madison."

"But you said you were here for your sister," dick looked confused. "Madison is you only sister right?"

"No, I'm here for mac."

"Mac, my girlfriend. Short brunette with different colored streaks in her hair."

"You're dating Mac?"

"Don't sound so shocked little miss Sinclair. Why wouldn't Mac date me and how is she your sister?"

"A switchup at the hospital is how she's my sister. And no comment on you and Mac dating."

"Ok, I think I'll wait for mac to fill me in on that. She should be here soon. You can wait for her here."

"Oops, sorry. You didn't know. Veronica knew."

"Way to rub it in kid. Yep, you're definitely related to Mac."

"Why do you say that?"

"You both are smartalecs. I got a chess set around here somewhere. Want to play if I can find it?"

"You know how to play chess?"

"Beav taught me. I'm smarter than I look."

"Then prepare to meet your maker."

"Yep definitely Mac's sister." Mac was switched with Madison. She was supposed to be a Sinclair. Would she still be the same person if she wasn't switched? Why did Veronica know, but not him? I though she wanted an honest relationship. He looked at Lauren. She was concentrating and she was doing Mac's concentration look. She's a little Mac.

"Hey, you're beating me!"

"Again, you seemed surprised."

When Mac came in she was surprised and shocked. (1.) Lauren Sinclair was here- that must means she knows. (2.) Dick was playing chess and being nice to Lauren. She was constantly seeing new sides to what she once believed was a simple minded surfer.

"Lauren, dick- who's winning?"

Lauren replied, "Surprisingly Dick."

Dick just didn't get it. He was smart. Why didn't anyone believe he was? "Your sister just can't believe that someone can beat her at something she believed was her game. Kinda like her big sis and video games."

At the word sister mac stopped listening. Lauren must've told him. Well he's not lashing out- yeah I get to deal with repressed anger. Ok first things first, deal with Lauren. She looked at Lauren, "how did you find out?"

"My health class gave us an assignment to find out what type of blood we have. Out of curiosity I tested Madison and my parents too. I remembered the way mom looked at you when we met so I mentioned the bloodtest proved Madison wasn't my sister. I kept questioning until she told me about the hospital. Madison still doesn't know. How long have you known?"

Mac took a breath. She knew that she wasn't just explaining to Lauren but to Dick. "Veronica was taking jobs looking into parents past for kids at our school. I thought maybe I was adopted because I'm just so different from my parents and brother. I hired Veronica. She found an article about two 4 yr. old girls parent sueing the hospital. Blood work had determined there had been a switch up. Madison and I were born a day apart."

Dick was thinking. Something that hurt his brain, but think he must. Ok so mac had v look into her parents background and she found out about the switch. He remembered that mac and madison's birthdays were close. He even commented to mac about that and how easy it would be to remember it because Madison grilled that date into his head. Then he saw her clamm up, he just thought it was because he had mentioned his ex and had quickly changed the subject.

Mac looked at Dick. He wasn't throwing a temper tantrum. He hadn't walked away. He was just listening. So she went on. "the night I met you Lauren; V, Wallace, and I had crashed Madison's birthday party. I wanted to see how I could've lived. I walked into the library. There were all these books that I would love to just spend days in there reading. There were pictures of Madison in all the places I dreamed of going. Then I met you. I left my purse so I could have an excuse to come back again. My parents don't even know that I know. It's caused some distance between us."

"And now your with Dick?" Lauren asked.

"Wow what a way to change the conversation."

Dick smiled, " Well she is your little sister. Got to take after you somehow."


	10. awkward

Chapter 10: Awkward

Mac and Lauren had decided to have a lunch date later on this week. Maybe it could become a weekly, well atleast monthly ritual. A sisters lunch just to talk about life.

Dick watched Mac. "so whatcha thinking?"

"Lauren and my lunch date. I'm glad she knows. I'm glad you know."

"I get why you kept it to yourself. Your secret is safe with me. You can trust me."

"Speaking of trust. My family's annual camping trip is coming up. The family wants to meet the other Cassablancas boy that their daughter spending so much time with. So wanna go camping?"

"Won't that be awkward?"

"Whats awkward about camping with my family?"

"Didn't you just tell me and Lauren that theres been distance between you and your family since you found out about the switch. Plus your parents already met the perfect Cassablancas son. I'm the screw up son."

"considering what all Cassidy did, I think he gets the screw up son title. And my family wants to meet you so they can come up with their own opinion about you. You're a part of my life they don't know. So they think a camping trip is the perfect opportunity to meet my boyfriend."

"I'm a surfer and all but define camping."

"No 4 star hotels. We travel to the site wherever we go (parents don't tell us location until halfway there) in a rv."

"Rv, what like the movie?"

"think smaller. And my dad although he thinks he is, isn't as funny as Robin Williams. Anyways when we get to the site we pitch tents to sleep in."

"so no sharing a sleeping bag with my girlfriend. Check. Anything else?"

"we find some activity to do. Hiking, swimming. Our motto is be prepared."

"never pictured you as a boyscout."

"I bring my computer also so you'll have some form of entertainment."

"so you'll do my packing? Because I have no idea what to bring on this adventure to parts unknown."

"Have you been reading again?"

"yes. So you'll pack for me?"

"I'll help you pack. Deal or no deal on you camping with the family?"

"Deal. So when is this adventure?"

"this Friday."

"Didn't have the courage to ask me sooner?"

"Yep, waited to the last minute so you couldn't say no."

"What if I resisted your charms?"

"you resisting my charms! Never!" With that said Mac kissed Dick and took his breath away.


	11. scrumdelilumcious

Chapter 11: scrumdelilumcious

When Mac walked out of the bathroom Dick's jaw dropped to the floor.

Dude am I drooling? Order up: 1 naughty school girl.

"I've been naughty. Will you spank me?"

Only Dick would ever say that to her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Mac gave him a doubtful look.

"Really, I didn't do anything. Dick pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming a very sexily dressed Mac in front of him. "I don't remember it being my birthday. Why the naughty school girl outfit?"

"Huh?"

Dick just pointed at her outfit and gave her a cocky grin. "You look scrumdelilumcious."

"Scrumdelilumcious?" Ok what thoughts were running through his little brain. No more watching Willy Wonka late night for him.

"Yep. Scrumdelilumcious. Good enough for me to eat, lick, devour, kiss." And kiss her he did.

"Ok, so I better go before one of us needs an oxygen tank"

"Go? Where you going dressed like that?"

"What you don't like the sororitiHo look?"

"Me like just fine. For my eyes only. This has fantasy written all over it."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but this look isn't for you. Apparently I'm somebody's type and Veronica wants to use that for her advantage."

"Already cheating on me?"

Mac looked like he had hit her. "Do what?"

"Dressing up for another man?"

"Yes, veronica…" (Man dick was going to have to start treating veronica nice. First a sleepover, then a sexy Mac dressed up all for him- scratch that he needed to torment Veronica for dressing his Mac up for another guy.) "…needs help with one of her cases. The science department monkey is gone."

"Can I get a pet monkey?"

"No, anyway Bronson is the head of PHAT. And he apparently was checking me out so I have to distract him while Veronica does her spy magic."

"Ah hah. The name of the guy. Bronson. What type of name is that? Sounds like something out of a romance novel. You're cheating on me with a guy that has a name out of some porno book? Typical. Just like Madison."

Veronica could feel the tension in the room as she opened the door. There was Mac dressed in the outfit she had picked out for her. Looking like she wanted to find the nearest breakable and throw it at the head of the boy who was glaring at her.

"What did he do?"

"he just compared me to slut monster."

Veronica really wanted to hurt Dick right now. She reached into her bag. Just her luck her taser was in her other bag. Oh well- sarcasm as a weapon- yeah that would work.

"Bad Dick. Go to your room Dick."

"Bad Veronica. Dressing up my girlfriend like a man's wet fantasy and it's not for me. It's for some guy named Bronson."

Ah so that was the problem. "Possessive much, Dick?" Dick just glared at her. "Would it make you feel better if you came along? Just don't glare at him. That way he can know that Mac has a man and that all he can get from her is friendship."

"Yes it would make me feel loads better. Because as soon as he looks at her the wrong way I can beat the shit out of him."

Well that was probably the best case scenario that she could hope for. "Well kids ready to go now?"

All three of them approached the house. The door was opened by the two PHAT members (or as veronica like to call them- tweedle dee and tweedle dum) that said they would have to prove themselves. They walked into the living room. A sheet was hanging up- picture time anyone?

"So you brought along reinforcements. It's ok. Some of you get nervous when you're about to bare yourself to the camera. Just remember the camera is your friend."

It was at this moment that Veronica noticed the pc. And that tweedle dee in the pic was naked. Please don't let Dick punch anyone. Damn why did she have to forget her taser tonight?

Mac wanted to kill Veronica. Dick was mad because of Veronica. She was mad at Dick for the Madison comment. And now these two wanted her to get naked with only a little poster that said say no to fur on it to cover her up with. Atleast Cassidy had left her with a shower curtain. These people weren't being that nice. And there was no way in hell that she was stripping for these people.

Dick wanted to punch something. Too bad he couldn't hit a girl. Dick Sr. would never have tolerated that kind of behavior. First Veronica dresses Mac up like some little tart. A tart that he really wanted to take a big bite out of. Then he finds out its not for his amusement, it's for Veronica. Now Veronica's antics were leading him into a naked photo shoot. Seriously he wouldn't mind a naked photo shoot with Mac, but for his eyes only. Note to self- buy disposable camera and try to talk Mac into having fun with it. That was if she could forgive him for the Madison comment. geesh. He really was an idiot. Tomorrow was their camping trip. A car ride with a pissed off girlfriend and her parents for god knows how long of a drive. Sounded like hell. Ok, time to play nice and try to get back in Mac's good graces. Got to get into protective mode of Mac and the little irritating blonde one.

Before Dick could come to the rescue. The sheet was moved aside to let the rest of PHAT members come through.

Bronson spoke, "sorry about that. Just a little way to initiate you into the club." He caught site of Mac and smiled. "Mac, I'm glad that you could come." Bronson took Mac's hand and brought it to his lips. Porno dude was kissing his girlfriends hand. It was at this moment that the possessive jerk came out in Dick.

"Mackie, love of my life." Dick noticed that Bronson's smile turned upside down at his words. He just had to rub it in. "Going to introduce me to your little friend."

Mac really wanted to end this conversation as quickly as possible but she had to give Veronica enough time to snoop around. "Dick meet Bronson. Bronson meet my boyfriend Dick." Ok awkward much. Awkward- dang it, they left for the camping trip tomorrow. What fun that'll be, unless Dick really really sucked up to make it alright before then.

Dick decided to play nice with Bronson. Atleast for a little while. So he started a conversation. Sports that seemed a safe topic. "So who do you want to win the Super Bowl- the Colts or the Bears?"

Meanwhile veronica had headed to the bathroom. Hello. What's this? The bathroom was conveniently located next to Bronson's room. What was a super sleuth to do, but nose around in said unlocked bedroom? Um, a cage full of Mickey Mouses but no Curious George in sight. With that she decided to go see if Dick had punched Bronson yet.

All was going well with Bronson until Veronica showed up again to say that it was time for them to go if they wanted to make that movie. Bronson kissed Mac's hand goodbye and got a knuckle sandwich in return for his gentleman gesture. Of course Bronson would call the police.

Lamb enjoyed arresting Dick just as much as Logan. Too bad Echolls wasn't here that way he could have 2 for 1. He would just have to settle for Casablancas. Ah, bail money- had to pay his salary someway. Of course Lamb would make a comment to Dick. So Dick had to punch him for it.

"Resisting arrest and attacking an officer. Jail cell time for you buddy."

What a wonderful way to spend the night. Instead of snuggled up to Mac he was in a very small bed in a very small cell. What a wonderful first impression this was going to make to Mac's parents. When instead of coming to get him at the Grand or him meeting them at their house, he would get to meet them having just come out of the Balboa county jail.

**An: ok so I don't like Bronson. I'm happy that Mac finally got a boy on the show. But Rob Thomas isn't listening to the millions of avid fanfictioners that are telling him Mac and Dick belong together. He really should start to listen to us. We are his clients- where's that 'what the client wants, the client gets' attitude? **


	12. smorgasbord

Chapter 12: SMORGASBORD

Dick was wondering when Lamb would release him. It was 7am. The Mackenzies were leaving on their camping trip at 8. or was it 9? The guy in the cell with him kept giving him these weird looks. I think he likes me.

"Why don't you come keep me company surfer boy?"

Yep he definitely likes me. Man I need to get out of here. Where was the Nancy drew clone when you needed her? Speaking of the devil, in she walks.

"Dick, made any new friends?" Veronica teased. The Curly Moran clone in the back of the cell was looking like he wanted to make Dick his special friend. It was definitely a Kodak moment. Thank god for camera phones. Click.

"Taking blackmail pics now are we?"

"Hello, P.I. Most of the job description consists of taking in one shape or another blackmail pics. So do you want to get out of here?"

"Stupid question."

"Don't irritate the lady who is busting you out of this place."

"Fine, what do I have to do?"

Veronica began her list, "1. You will spend the trip sucking up to Mac. She's dating you. Have no clue why, but she is. Strangely you make her happy. Continue to do so."

Ok so far Veronica and I were having the same thoughts, scary.

"2. If her parents ask, you will say that you were defending her honor. Her dad doesn't like Lamb so you punching him could be bonus points for you in his eyes, not so in the mom's."

Her dad didn't like Lamb. Sweet. Something besides loving. (did I say loving?) Mac that he and her dad had in common.

"3. Try to be unDick like during this trip and her parents might like you."

I am Dick. What's unDick like supposed to mean? Mac likes Dick. What's wrong with me? Ok man snap out of it, you're starting to sound like a girl.

"I'll do anything, just get me out of here."

"sacks let the man out."

"Just like that."

"Logan paid your bail a couple of hours ago. We just wanted to make you sweat. Make sure to say goodbye to your friend back there."

How does Logan keep from strangling this one? I can't hurt her. Logan would try to beat me up. Her dad owns guns. And Mac for some reason calls her a friend. Yep, definitely going to have to torment the little blonde irritating one. "Where's Mac?"

"She's at the hotel packing for you. We told her we get you out at least by 8 so that you two could go to her house to start this fun field trip."

"Is she still mad?"

"What did you say before, oh yes I remember. Stupid question."

"Any advice on how to fix that?"

"Never mention the name Madison Sinclair to her again as a comparison or in any content. Other than that you are on your own."

"A lot of help you are."

"I try."

Dick sat in the back of Veronica's le baron as veronica and Logan discussed what they were going to do with a hotel room all by themselves while Dick was away.

Bad visuals bad visuals. Do not picture those two at it. Although they do yell at each other enough. Should keep things interesting in the sack. No, no,no. Do not think about your friend and the blonde one in the sack.

Mac was thinking. Dick had his head in Mac's lap while she was looking out the RV's window. This ride definitely needed to be over. The complete silence only broken occasionally by her brother's game boy was killing her. Did her parents really hate Dick that much? He wasn't a bad guy. True he wasn't what they were expecting. Cassidy had been the perfect guy in her parent's eyes. And look how well that turned out. But if none of that happened then she and Dick would've never talked. In fact it was the shrink that her parents had forced her to talk to that had been the reason that she and Dick started talking. It was awkward at first, but dick understood her. Even Veronica had told her

'Mac you and him are the only two people who knew the real Cassidy. You both had more in common that what you originally thought. Even though its frat boy, party boy jackass Dick, he makes you happy. And I like seeing you happy. So be happy.' And she did like Dick, maybe even loved him. Just look at him with that big grin on his face. How could you not fall for someone that adorable? I wonder what he's thinking.

Dick was dreaming. In truth he was having a humdinger of a fantasy dream. It involved him plunging into Mac's tight little body and her screaming his name in utter satisfaction. All the while dick had her pressed up against a tree. They were going camping right. Camping involved the woods. What were woods but a smorgasbord of trees?

Mr. Mackenzie was watching his daughter. His baby girl. She had been through so much with Cassidy Cassablancas. He never wanted to hear the name Cassablancas again. And then one day she came home to say that she was dating the other Cassablancas boy, dick. He remembered Dick from highschool. How he was grateful that Cindy was dating Cassidy instead of the troublemaking brother. Had Cassidy's death really changed dick jr. that much? Sometimes he caught his daughter looking so torn and then one goofy grin from this kid would make her smile. If nothing else he had to thank dick for that. But it didn't mean that he had to be nice to the boy. Especially now when dick's head was resting in her lap with him having this goofy grin on his face.

Dick woke up to Mr. Mackenzie watching him. Mac's dad couldn't read thoughts could he? Hope not. Because if he could Dick would be hitchhiking his way back to Neptune or a worse fate. They were going to the woods after all. Plenty of space to hide a body.


	13. caveman

Chapter 13: CAVEMAN

What dick wouldn't give for his surf board right now. This way he would be in control, but no the Mackenzies would pick this trip to go white water rafting. All the Mackenzies plus him in one boat with a guide to act as referee. Oh joy! Dick could hardly contain the excitement inside him. On the bright side he did get to see his girlfriend in a swimsuit and short shorts. Downside was that tour guide guy got to see this too. Veronica said to be unDick like on this trip so that means no punching guy that's checking out his girlfriend. The way Mr. Mackenzie kept watching the tour guide checking out his daughter, looked like it wouldn't be Dick doing the punching. Time to let white water dude know that Mac was taken.

"Hun, you do me, I do you?" Dick asked Mac.

Mac looked confused and then she remembered she was holding sunblock. "Sure." She then walked over to Dick and whispered, "Marking your territory?"

Dick didn't know if he should say yes which would result in him getting hit or pretend like he had no idea what she was talking about. He'd probably get hit either way.

But before he could say anything, Mac added, "I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult. I think I'll just take it as a compliment that I look hot."

"Can't deny your hotness babe. I'm trying hard not to punch him."

"When did you learn restraint?"

"Veronica suggested it. Actually she told me to be unDick like. Do I have to?"

"Just be yourself, but thanks for trying to control those caveman tendencies of yours."

"Caveman tendencies. I'll show you caveman tendencies." Dick picked Mac up in a fireman carry/caveman carry and began spinning around.

"dick stop!" Mac said while she was laughing.

Mrs. Mackenzie looked up at the laughter. It had been awhile since she saw her daughter smile and laugh like she didn't have a worry in the world. She was happy that Mac had found someone to make all the worries go away. Mrs. Mackenzie had tried to be that for her daughter, but lately she just didn't understand her daughter.

Ok so white water rafting had been fun. Seeing mac with her family was a new side of her that dick hadn't seen. She was still smart and funny like always. Just more laid back, yet in some circumstances she would be more reserved. I guess Mac felt like she had to watch what she said and did because she didn't want to reveal that she knew about the switch. Dick thought it would make more sense if Mac actually sat down and talked this out with her family. That would be something a normal family would do right, like a family meeting. You could tell that she was different from her mom, dad, and little brother. Would she had fit in better with the Sinclairs? That was definetly something he wasn't bringing up as conversation with or without family present.

Seeing how a real family acted together made him realize what a screwed up family he had at one time. Now he really didn't have a family. That's a depressing thought. All he had was his friends and Mac. That was all he needed.

Mr. Mackenzie was grilling while Mac and her mom did something. All her mom had said was it was womanswork. Whatever that meant. If he made that comment, Mac would've kicked his ass. That left Dick alone with ryan. Turns out her little brother knew a little about surfing so dick had someone to talk to besides Mac. Dick even found himself volunteering to teach ryan how to surf when they got back home.

Mr. Mackenzie looked at Dick and his son. They were getting along. He might actually like this kid. "dick, you do eat meat right? You're not a vegan like cindy?"

"Yep, I'm a regular carnivore."

Mr. Mackenzie just smirked. "hows that work on dates?"

"We both eat what we like. Chinese food is usually a happy medium that we both can agree on."

After dinner Mac and Dick took a walk. Of course part of the walk consisted of a makeout session against one of the smorgasbord of trees.

Mac asked, "Did you have fun today?"

"yeah. Your family's nice. Ryan and I are going surfing once we get back home. And your dad liked the fact that I eat meat."

"they sometimes don't understand me and my vegan ways."

"What parent does understand their kid?"

"good point."

"so what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"mom mentioned that we were tubing a calmer part of the river tomorrow."

"tubing?"

"yeah, sitting in a tire, floating down the river. It's supposed to be relaxing. Mom figured we might need it after today's excitement."

"I especially like it when you screamed when we hit that big wave."

"If memory serves me correctly I wasn't the only one."

"I didn't scream."

"yes, you did. You screamed like a girl."

Dick knew only one way to shut Mac up. He kissed her. When they finally came up for air, he pulled out those caveman tendencies and carried her back to the campsite.

"Hey woman."

"I am not having a conversation with you when I'm being carried like a sack of potatoes."


	14. perfect day

You know that perfect day. The uttermost perfection. That was what today was. Well atleast what it started out as.

Dick borrowed Logan's cabin. He had this whole romantic dinner planned out for my birthday. And Dick wasn't the only one with surprises. He had planned this birthday weekend getaway as a surprise. I had decided that I was finally ready to go all the way with him. And since my parents agreed to dick's plan of stealing me away where they knew we would be in a house by ourselves together, it was like they were practically giving my virginity to dick.

It's amazing what one little camping trip will do to the protective parent routine. My dad went from no more Casablancas boy, touch her and die looks to actually discussing things with Dick. Of course I called him on this and he just said that he was happy that I was happy and that if Dick made me happy then he couldn't be all bad. Plus he likes meat. Dad still doesn't understand the me being a vegan thing.

Ok back to me surprising dick with the lets have sex while he's being super romantic boyfriend and surprising me with birthday cabin. He blindfolded me and put me in his truck. With my parents just standing there all smiling. My mom having packed my bag for me. And she even included my computer bag, not realizing that part of my attack Dick plan and make him have sex with me plan was safely hidden in that bag. Anyways we're driving and driving, and driving and this whole blindfolded thing was cute for the first couple of minutes. Now –not so cute.

"Can I take this thing off now, we've been driving for hours." I groaned.

"Sure but when we get closer it goes back on agreed.?"

"why would I agree to that?"

"Because you know that It would ruin the surprise if you didn't"

"Evil logic! Since when do you use logic against me?"

"Since always."

"fine I'll put it back on when we get closer" Since always, really dick you have always used evil logic on me. What about when I was with Cassidy? Oh great mac lets think about the one other time you had everything planned to make your boyfriend want to have sex with you. That turned out wonderfully. Hopefully this one turns out ok.

"whatcha thinking?"

I swear dick can be annoying sometimes. Can't he see that I want to be alone with my thoughts.

"The past" I answer.

"Hakuna Matata"

I look at him disbelieving. Did he actually say Hakuna Matata!

"Do what"

"What? it worked for Simba."

I blame ryan. He watched the movie while we were on our way back home in the rv. Lets just say my boyfriend and brother had a bonding moment and leave it at that.

"are we there yet?" he rolls his eyes. "wherever there might be?" why am I being bitchy. Whatever he has planned he put a lot of thought into and even thought to run it by the parentals first. Ok no more bitchy mac.

"Thanks by the way."

"for?"

"whatever you have planned for my birthday. Thanks."

"you're worth it."

- - - - - - - - - - - -Blah blah blah, boring driving time and now - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"ok put your blindfold back on."

The car stops. And gentleman dick opens the door for me and helps me stand. He carefully leads me to a door. Which I hear him open. And instead of me clumsily trying to walk to whatever destination he has planned he just sweeps me up in his arms and carries me bridal style across the threshold. Wonder if he's planning what I had planned.

**An: I'm sorry that its been forever since I last updated. I blame my little update problem on school and writers block. I've been reading a lot though and that has given me an idea- that and a couple emails I sent out asking for help. – thank you for your suggestions! **


	15. luck & trouble

Chapter 15: luck and trouble

Dick allows me to take off the blindfold. Inside the Cabin is a romantic dinner set for two, full of candles. Flowers everywhere; roses, lilies, gardenias, marigolds, tulips. Its as if the living room turned into our own secret garden. I may be a computer genius, but I'm also still a girl and dick was doing a wonderful job of being romantic. The tv is huge and next to it is every single one of my favorite movies- chick flicks included. Our entire video game collection is also in attendance. He thought of everything. Dicks not saying anything, just following me around patiently waiting for my reaction. So I just continue to look around. I'm nosy, can't help it- comes from being friends with Veronica. Must check out the bedroom. I plan on spending a lot of time in there and anywhere else I can have my way with Dick at. Inside the master bedroom is king size bed just calling for a seduction. If that's not enough the big Jacuzzi tub is enough to make me ooh and ahh on the spot, not to mention the rain shower. I look closer- I have a very considerate boyfriend. My mother doesn't know what type of toiletries I like, apparently dick does cause there sits every one of my beauty products plus a few extra things.

"ok, its official, you can surprise me anytime if the end result is like this. I'd even wear the blindfold again," said Mac.

"anytime?"

"yes, I trust you?"

"blindfold and handcuffs." I should really think before I speak, dick thought.

Although he surprised her, she did trust him and she did want him that way. Plus the image of what he could do to her was oh so tempting. Just the memories of what he had already done to her with his mouth and hands made her wet. Not to mention the fact that she liked shocking him so she replied, "only if I could use them on you too."

Scratch that whole stick foot in mouth thing that I thought was gonna happen. Did she just say what I think she said? Yep. Right out of one of my fantasies. God am I lucky. Dick began his seduction with a mind blowing kiss.

(AN: I can't write smut. I tried. It wasn't pretty. Hence the reason behind my long awaited update, so just use your imaginations.)

Dick was soon to learn that what Mac had on underneath her outfit was not the only thing that Mac had brought to make him drool. A more responsive and eager lover than any that Dick had had before, Mac simply took his breath away. It was on this day and well into the night that Dick learned the difference between sex and making love.

- - - - - - - - - - -meanwhile back in Neptune- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Veronica was happy for mac. It looked like life was finally going good for her friend. But then again trouble comes when you least expect it.

Teacher assistants ex came up to her. What was that girls name again. Think veronica, think.

"Hi Veronica. Umh. I need you to look into something for me."

While I'm mentioning the standard fees and such I'm praying this has nothing to do with dick because this was one of his special lady friends before he and mac got together.

She agrees to my price and then says, "I'm pregnant. I went to Dick and to my ex to tell them. Neither of them are as stupid as they look. They knew I was with other guys when I was with them. I found that out the hard way. I know Dick's with your friend Mac now. I don't want to ruin that. He told me that he wasn't paying for anything without DNA testing done first. I told him I didn't want that. My ex and I got back together he wants to take care of the baby and me. I just thought dick should know there's a chance that he's a daddy."

"And you want me to do what exactly?"

"Just recently I went to a checkup, I'm no longer pregnant. Apparently someone gave me a pill to take away my baby. No one had that right. Abortion isn't an option for me. My father is a preacher and although he wasn't happy with his only daughter being pregnant, a baby is a miracle that we accepted and had already started to love. I need you to find out who did this to me." She was on the verge of tears as she finished her story.

Veronica had a problem. To tell Mac or not to tell Mac. That is the question. The probability of Dick mentioning this to Mac was slim. The probability of having to use Mac's help on this case was high.


End file.
